nicktoonsheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rattlesnake Jake
Rattlesnake Jake is the secondary antagonist turned co-tretagonist in the 2011 Nickelodeon film, Rango. Background He is a large dangerous western diamondback rattlesnake wearing a black cowboy hat, black mustache and with a gattling gun on his tail. He is characterized as an extremely cruel and vicious, although he does have a sense of honor as shown at the end. Jake is a living legend among people of the desert and is known as a Grim Reaper-like figure, even saying himself that he comes from Hell, and that he never leaves town without taking someone's soul. The only creature that Rattlesnake Jake fears is The Hawk, to which everyone else in Dirt also fears. Role in the film 'Begginings' Much of Rattlesnake Jake's past it's unknown bit it's know who he becomed extremely evil and sadistic due to some incidents of his life which his tail being cut off in a incident and he replaced that with a gun wich he used for killing heroes or his victims, he would become a mercenary for money and would have many bosses who would ever gave to him order of killing people, the infamous Jake do that because he was interested only by money, at a point of his life (maybe before Rango arrives in the city) Jake would become the personal mercenary and Ally of the evil and corrupted mayor of Dirt, Tortoise John. 'Rango' Early in the film, Rango claims that Rattlesnake Jake is his brother when he is first brought up by the townspeople while making up his overblown heroic persona, and when Jake attacks the town he uses this bold-faced lie to expose Rango as a phony in front of everyone and drive him out of town. It is then revealed that Jake is working for the evil Mayor Tortoise John, and in a later scene he is seen forcing Beans to sign away the deed of her father's ranch to the mayor, and almost strangles her to death before Rango shows up again outside. With the help from the hill clan, Rango defeats Rattlesnake Jake and is about to shoot him, but the Mayor threatens Beans' life, forcing Rango to surrender to the Mayor. During the final confrontation, the Mayor betrays Rattlesnake Jake by pointing Rango's gun on him, declaring him another relic of the Old West that will soon be destroyed and forgotten along with the rest of the town. When the Mayor tries to shoot, it turns out that the last bullet was taken by Rango, who then uses it to break open the giant water bottle he and Beans were drowning in, and flush everyone out of the town hall into the streets, where Rango finally manages to subdue the Mayor. Rango then turns the defeated Mayor to Rattlesnake Jake, who then nods his hat to Rango for saving his life, acknowledging him as another great desert legend that will thrive. Having developed a newfound respect for Rango, Rattlesnake Jake returns the Mayor's favor by telling him the exact same thing the Mayor said to him, that soon no one will even remember his existence, and snatches the Mayor up in his tail and carries him out into the desert to kill him for his betrayal. Taking a soul as Bad Bill said. Trivia *He was voiced by Bill Nighy, who also played Davy Jones in Pirates of the Caribbean. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Rango Characters Category:Villains Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Animal Villains Category:Animated Characters Category:Living characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Monsters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Slender Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists